Happy Birthday, Sasuke
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: It's Sasuke's Birthday and Naruto has nothing planned. Or does he? WARNING: Lemon Mentioned Parings: SasuNaru!, LeeSaku, ChoIno, ShikaTema, GaaNeji, SaiHina, ShinoKiba, KakaIru This is a One-Shot!


I know it is a few days late, but here it is! And no, I still don't own Naruto or make any money from my stories.

* * *

"So what are you gonna do?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. They were walking down the street, heading towards the gate to welcome the Sand Siblings.

"You know, for Sasuke," Sakura said.

"For Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Sakura confused. "Is he getting an awards or something?"

"Are you kidding me!?" Sakura yelled. "It's his birthday tomorrow!"

Naruto stopped walking. "It is?" He looked horrified. "Crap!"

"I can't believe you forgot!" Sakura shook her head. "You've been dating for three years. Three years!"

"I know," Naruto sighed and started walking again. "I've just been busy. I thought I had a few more days."

"Well you better come up with something," Sakura said. "I know he doesn't like parties, so I didn't plan on one. He probably wants to spend all day with you anyway."

"I have tomorrow and the next day free," Naruto said. "I'll make him have the best birthday ever!"

"Just don't do what Shino did," Sakura said as they reached the gate. Her and Naruto greeted the Sand Siblings.

"What did Shino do?" Naruto asked.

"I heard he put a collar on him and treated him like a dog," Sakura answered.

Kankuro smirked. "I bet Kiba liked being screwed like a dog though."

"True," Sakura gagged. "But hearing him bark about it is annoying. It took him a week to realize that no one cared about how much he whines or how many times he cums. Arg! I should have beaten him up more."

"Doesn't sound as bad as what Gaara did," Temari said.

Naruto looked at Gaara. "What did you do to Neji?" Gaara mumbled something that even Naruto did not hear. "Huh?"

"He used his sand as a sex toy," Temari laughed. "Poor kid couldn't move for a few days. I thought he was gonna kill Gaara."

"He liked it," Gaara nearly pouted.

"Yes, he really loved having to clean sand out of his butt for a week," Temari chuckled.

"But Naruto doesn't have to worry like Shino and Gaara," Kankuro said. "Naruto's the Uke not the Seme."

"Hey!" Naruto blushed. "That is none of your business!"

"Just don't make his angry," Sakura said. "I have no desire to talk to a brooding and angry Sasuke." She shivered. "He might burn down the forest again."

"It was only a few trees," Naruto said. "I didn't mean to spill Ramen on his favorite shirt."

Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'll take Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari to see Lady Tsunade. You can go and plan out Sasuke's birthday." She smiled and walked away with the Sand ninjas.

Before following Sakura and his siblings, Gaara turned to Naruto. "Good luck with the Uchiha." He then walked after them.

A few minutes later, Naruto smirked. "Oh, don't worry. I've planned everything already. Sorry for lying, but I can't have the surprise spoiled."

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=

Sasuke woke up on his birthday to the sound of his door bell being rung. He was not a morning person, but as a Uchiha, he had to wear an emotionless mask. He dress himself then went for the door. A man Sasuke had never seen before stood in front of his door.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" the man asked.

"Yes," Sasuke glared.

"I have a delivery for you," the man pointed to the large box behind him. "May I bring it in?"

"Hn," Sasuke moved to let the man bring in the box.

"No need to sign anything," the man said putting the box down. "It has already been done. Have a good day." The man quickly left. Once out of the compound, the Henge on the man vanished. The man turned into Naruto. "Task number one, check!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke since he was just a clone.

Sasuke stared at the box. He glared then walked around it. 'Who would send me something?' He looked back at the box. 'Better not be a fan-girl.' Sasuke went to take a shower.

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=

"Obaa-chan!" Naruto called from outside Hokage Tower's window.

"Brat!" Tsunade yelled. "What do you want?"

"Sasuke has the day off tomorrow right?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have any missions planned for him tomorrow if that's what you mean," Tsunade said.

"Good. Task 2 complete," Naruto said. "Bye then!" He vanished.

"I hate when the brat sends a clone," Tsunade said. "Task 2?"

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=

Naruto walked through the streets. Then he heard his name being called. He turned to see Lee, Neji, and Kiba with Akamaru. He smiled at them. "Hey guys."

"Good to see you Naruto-kun," Lee said.

"So I heard today is Uchiha's birthday," Neji said. "What are you planning?"

"I was thinking dinner and a movie," Naruto lied. "By the way, Gaara is in town."

Neji's eyes went wide. "Is he really?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said. "I saw him earlier. Also," he turned to Lee. "I saw Sakura earlier and it seems like she is upset about something. But when I asked, she said it was nothing and began to act as if everything was ok. Did you do something?"

"Oh no!" Lee yelled. "I have to check on my cherry blossom!" He ran off.

"Excuse me," Neji said before he too left.

Naruto turned to Kiba and smirked. "I heard someone likes doggy-style."

Kiba blushed. "Who told you that?"

"Shino," Naruto lied. "He was bragging about you being the perfect Uke and that you'd never be able to top him."

Kiba growled. "I'll show him! The jerk! He won't be getting any sleep tonight!" He ran off with Akamaru behind him.

Naruto grinned. "I hope the other clones are doing well. Task 3 done!" He cheered before vanishing.

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out to Sakura. "It is horrible! Lee..."

"What about Lee?" Sakura asked.

"He saw me buying Sasuke's gift and got jealous!" Naruto said. "I think he thinks you don't care about him as much as I care about Sasuke."

"I love Lee!" Sakura yelled.

"May be he needs proof," Naruto stated.

Sakura blushed. "May be I'll just have to show him."

"I think you need to be a lover not a fighter," Naruto said. "I heard Ino talking to Shikamaru about how she pleases her man better than you."

"That Pig!" Sakura yelled. "Tonight, I'll show Lee how womanly I am!" She stomped off.

Naruto grinned. "Task 4 complete." He vanished.

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=

"Hey Shikamaru, Ino, Choji," Naruto said. "Guess what?"

Shikamaru sighed. "What?"

"Temari is in town!" Naruto said.

Shikamaru almost dropped his tea. "Really?"

"Yup!" Naruto said. "I met her at the gate. She was complaining that her lazy boyfriend doesn't spend enough time with her."

Shikamaru sighed. "Can't be helped. Guess I should go see her."

Naruto smacked him on the back. "Go get her! Before she finds someone else!" Shikamaru nodded before slowly walking away.

"He really does love her," Ino said. "I'm jealous."

"Hey!" Choji raised his voice. "I love you!"

"I know," Ino blushed and smiled.

"So you guys made up then?" Naruto asked.

"We weren't fighting," Choji said.

"Oh?" Naruto frowned. "But Sakura said that... nevermind."

"What did she say?" Ino asked.

"She said that she saw that Choji saw Ino staring at Sai," Naruto said. "She said she caught Ino cheating."

"What!?" Ino stood up. "I'll kill Forehead!"

"I didn't see you looking at Sai," Choji said. "But I trust you. I know you are too good for me, but I know you are not the kind of person to lie and cheat."

"That's right! I love you too much!" Ino yelled. "And Sai? Yuck!"

"So there are no problems then?" Naruto asked pretending to look hopeful. "I'm glad! I knew the rumors about Choji were not true!"

"What rumors?" Choji asked.

"That you... um... had a problem with your... thing," Naruto looked away. "And that sex with Ino was not pleasing since it didn't happen."

Ino and Choji frowned. "And who said that?" Ino asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said holding up his hands. "I was eating ramen when I overheard it. I didn't recognize the voices."

"That's it!" Ino yelled. "Choji! Let's go!"

"Huh? Where?" Choji also stood up.

"To the store," Ino said. "We need to get some supplies for tonight!" She grabbed Choji's hand and began leading him towards the market. Choji looked at Naruto and smiled.

Naruto grinned back then whispered, "Task 5, done." When Ino and Choji were out of sight, he vanished.

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=

"And so... oh hey Dickless," Sai said.

"Sai!" Hinata squeaked.

"It's fine Hinata," Naruto said. "So, I was wondering, can you guys do me a favor?"

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I want to spend time with Sasuke alone since it is his birthday," Naruto began. "So I was hoping you'd take over my mission for me."

"What's the mission?" Hinata asked.

"I have to go to Otafuku Gai and hand this to a guy at the hot springs there," Naruto held up an envelope.

"I think I can do it," Hinata said.

"Really?" Naruto's eyes sparkled. "But I don't think you should go alone. The guy may try to get in bed with you."

Sai frowned. "I'll go with her."

"Cool!" Naruto grinned. "Ah! You don't know what he looked like. He looks like this," Naruto Henged into the same man from earlier. He waited a few minutes as Sai took in all the details then changed back. "He is supposed to be there within the next three hours since he is meeting someone. But he tends to be late. I wish I had details on who he is meeting."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun," Hinata said. "We can take care of this."

"Thank you so much!" Naruto said. "I owe you one."

"No problem, Dickless," Sai smiled. He did not see through Naruto's lie.

"Alright," Hinata said. "We will be going then." She grabbed the envelope Naruto was holding. "Have fun with Sasuke-kun."

"Thanks again!" He waved at them and waited for them to leave through the gate before smiling. "Task 6, thankfully is a success." His chakra ran out and he vanished.

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=

"Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto ran at them only to hug Iruka.

"Hi Naruto," Iruka said.

"Planning anything for Sasuke's birthday?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"So where is the original you?" Kakashi asked.

"He's keeping Sasuke busy while I get the cake," the clone said. "I have to get a bitter one since he doesn't like sweets. I'm gonna get myself, my real self, some cookies and a few cupcakes."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "And the gift? I bet it's a sex toy."

"Pervert!" the clone yelled as Iruka smacked Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Respect his privacy," Iruka ordered.

"But 'Ruka-kun," Kakashi began.

"No buts!" Iruka shouted.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," the clone whispered. "Did something happen between you and Iruka-sensei?"

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, he looks like he is frustrated," the clone answered. "Um.." he blushed. "Sexually."

"I've been on the couch for the last two days," Kakashi admitted.

"Did you apologize?" the clone asked.

"I did, but he hasn't forgiven me," Kakashi said.

"You know, sometimes Iruka-sensei says the opposite of what he means," the clone said. "I mean, he's not one to stay mad. May be he wants you to just take him. I'm surprised you didn't notice. He keeps eyeing that store." The clone pointed to an adult store.

Kakashi watched as Iruka did indeed look at the store. "Guess my dolphin needs a pick-me-up."

The clone grinned. "Good! I want to see my two favorite senseis happy!" He turned to Iruka. "Well," he raised his voice. "I better go get that cake!" He ran forward and turned the corner only to watch the two senseis. He saw Kakashi grab Iruka and disappeared with a poof. The clone knew that Kakashi had teleported them home to take his dolphin. The clone let out a sigh of relief. "That's it, Task 7 done!" He vanished.

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=

Naruto grinned when he felt the last clone dissipate. He hid chakra more to remain hidden. He stayed still, waiting and listening.

Sasuke finished his shower and quickly got dresses. He walked past the box and headed into the kitchen. He began to make breakfast. Once he was done eating, he sat on the couch and watched tv. A few hours later, he took out a book and began to read. 'Is Naruto on a mission?' He wondered. He frowned. 'Or did the Dobe forget my birthday?' He sighed. Then he looked at the box. 'Should I open it?' He thought for a few minutes. 'Nah. I'll wait. The Dobe probably should see me open it.' After a quick lunch, Sasuke went out and did some training. By some, he trained until it was almost time for dinner. 'Where is that Dobe?' He eyed the box. 'Curiosity killed the cat.' He continued to look at it for a few more minutes before pulling out a kunai. 'I'll just tell the Dobe what I got.' He opened the box only to leap back in surprise. Navy-blue smoke spread from the box and over the living room. Sasuke stepped back ready to fight as a figure began to walk out of the box. But he lowered his kunai when he saw who the figure was. "Naruto?"

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He smiled.

Sasuke looked up and down at the blond. Naruto was wearing nothing but a big red bow that was around his waist. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you your birthday present," Naruto grinned. He bent down towards the box letting Sasuke see his naked butt.

'Oh I am so getting that tonight,' Sasuke smirked.

"See?" Naruto held up a plate of tomatoes and another plate of noodles. "I brought dinner."

'I'd rather eat you,' Sasuke thought. "I love tomatoes."

"I know," Naruto winked. "Well, let's go eat. I'm hungry!" He led Sasuke into the kitchen and put the noodles on the stove to finish cooking them. He also heated up some of the tomatoes to put on the noodles. He put the other tomatoes in front of Sasuke. "Feel free to eat some while you wait."

Sasuke grabbed a tomato and watched his lover move around the kitchen. Sasuke wanted to rip off the bow for a better view, but he kept himself calm. He had to control himself.

"I hope you don't mind sharing," Naruto said putting the plate of noddle in front of Sasuke. "Less dishes."

"I don't mind," Sasuke said taking a fork. Naruto smiled. He began to eat very sexually. Sasuke had to keep reminding himself not to just jump the blonde. Then a piece of noddle was went from Sasuke's mouth to Naruto's. Naruto blushed. Sasuke was about to cut the noddle in half when Naruto chew fast enough that his lips suddenly found Sasuke's. With that, the last of his restraint flew out the window. Sasuke tackled Naruto to the floor. He began to remove the bow.

Naruto's hands stopped Sasuke's. "Not yet." Naruto said pushing Sasuke off of him. "Let me get your other present." He quickly left Sasuke standing alone. Sasuke was about to run after Naruto when re returned. "Hold out your hands." Sasuke obeyed him. Naruto put something in hs hands. Sasuke looked down at the tube of lube. "It's tomato scented."

Sasuke smirked then grabbed the blond and headed towards his bedroom, completely forgetting the rest of the noodles and tomatoes. He kicked open the door and threw Naruto on his bed. "Is there anymore gifts?"

"Only me," Naruto said. He pointed to the bow. "Are you going to open your birthday present?"

"That and more," Sasuke said. He took hold of the bow and ripped it off. Then he sat back. "Since your my gift, shouldn't you be satisfying me?"

"Of course," Naruto grinned before pushing Sasuke down. He kissed him then pulled up and off his shirt. Sasuke tried to move his hands but Naruto pushed them down. "No. You don't have to do anything. Lay down and just enjoy yourself." He pulled at Sasuke's pants with a lust filled look in his eyes. He removed the pants ans the boxers in one fell swoop. He tossed them on top of the shirt on the floor. "Now then." He lick his lips at the sight of Sasuke's hard-on. His mouth enveloped Sasuke's manhood. Licking and sucking, Naruto watched Sasuke gasp and moan in pleasure. Naruto moved a hand to grab the lube from beside Sasuke's arm. Sasuke has his eyes closed and didn't see Naruto lather his fingers with the lube. Naruto moved the fingers to his entrance and put one in. After a few seconds, he added a second one and scissored himself. He only added a third when he knew his scream would not be heard.

After a few minutes, Naruto removed his mouth from Sasuke's manhood. Sasuke looked up at Naruto as he moved to hover over him. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto lowered himself on his penis. A moan escaped Naruto's mouth. Sasuke groaned in pleasure. Soon, Naruto began to move. He found the spot inside himself and let Sasuke hit it. Sasuke's last bit of control vanished and he flipped them. Then he rammed himself inside Naruto. Naruto gasped and moaned as Sasuke thrusted faster and faster.

"Sa-suke!" Naruto cried. "More!"

Sasuke smirked as he pounded into Naruto faster.

"Harder!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke thrusted harder and harder.

"Ah! Sasuke! Cumming!" Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name as he released on their stomachs.

"Naruto." Sasuke thrusted a few more times before letting his seed fill up Naruto's hole. He slumpt onto Naruto. He moved to Naruto's side, pulling out of him.

"We have tomorrow off," Naruto said. "And no one will bother us."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Even I can plan things," Naruto answered. "A lot of people are going to be mad at me, but I only care about you."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm glad." He caressed Naruto's cheek.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Happy Birthday!"

Sasuke smirked. "My best one."

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto paused. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"There are another eight tubes in the box."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I hope I didn't buy too much. After tomorrow, I'll go on missions to make money for more to use."

"That is a lot."

"Then we will just have to use it all. Afterall, it is your birthday present."

"How many days do you have off?"

"Two, but I bet I can get more."

"Good. You're gonna be off of missions for a month."

"Oh? And why is that?" Naruto looked at Sasuke pretending to be innocent.

"You won't be able to move for that long."

"Prove it."

"I will." Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned.

=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=

Two Days Later

"So Naruto talked to you the other day too?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he told us you said I was cheating on Choji," Ino said.

"I never said that!" Sakura yelled.

"He told me Shino said I couldn't top!" Kiba barked.

"Well, I said nothing of the sort," Shino said.

"He made Hinata and I go on a mission that was fruitless," Sai said.

"It looks like he lied to almost everyone," Choji said.

"Except me, Neji, and Kakashi," Shikamaru said.

"I feel violated," Kakashi pouted.

"You feel violated?" Iruka yelled. "He made all of us have sex with our partners."

"He didn't make us," Sai smiled. "We just did it anyway." Hinata blushed

"I'm kind of glad he did," Lee said earning a smack from Sakura.

"I have to agree with Lee," Neji smirked. Gaara pulled Neji closer to him and nodded.

"He could have just asked us to stay away from Sasuke's house!" Sakura yelled.

"And would all of us obey him?" Temari asked. Everyone thought for a second before realizing that some of them wouldn't.

"I'm still mad!" Sakura said. "He lied to me!"

"Do you want to confront him?" Shino asked.

"Oh hell yes!" She stomped off and everyone followed. Once she was at the Uchiha's main house, she pounded on the door.

Sasuke answered the door. He looked at everyone. "What is it?"

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked. "He has been confined to bed-rest."

Sakura's anger vanished. "Is he ok?"

Kiba recognized the smirked. "You didn't!"

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata raised an eyebrow. Temari chuckled. Shikamaru turned away and mumbled, "troublesome." Lee also looked confused. Choji kept munching on a bag of chips. Gaara and Neji gave each other knowing looks. Kakashi grinned and Iruka blushed. And Shino just stood behind Kiba pretending not to notice that anything was going on.

"You screwed him senseless!" Kiba barked.

Sasuke smirked. "He should be able to move by the end of next month, if he uses the Kyuubi's healing power that is."

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice called from above. "Water!"

"Well, if you excuse me, my Dobe needs me to take care of him," Sasuke smirked as he headed to the kitchen, not bothering to close the door. The others stood in front of Sasuke's open door.

"I think we should be going," Iruka said. His face was still red.

The group began to turned away until they saw Sasuke walking past them. "Happy Late Birthday Sasuke!" They all - except Gaara, Neji, and Shino - yelled.

"Oh, it was a great birthday indeed," Sasuke smirked. "And I still have a tube left." He headed upstairs. The group looked at one another then left the Uchiha Compound. "Hey Dobe," Sasuke tried to hand the glass to Naruto, but Naruto could raise his hand.

"I can't," Naruto breathed harshly.

Sasuke's smirk widened as he poured some water into his mouth then place his mouth over Naruto's. He transferred the water over to Naruto who swallowed it.

"More," Naruto begged and Sasuke obeyed. Once done, Sasuke placed the glass on the night stand.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Naruto looked up. "Never better."

"Only two months and a few days until your birthday," Sasuke said. "What do you want?"

"I already have it," Naruto mumbled.

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto forced himself to get up as much as he could before kissing Sasuke. He pulled back. "You." Then kissed Sasuke again.

'A very Happy Birthday," Sasuke thought before pushing Naruto down again.


End file.
